koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wu
Wu (呉), also known as Sun Wu (孫呉) or Eastern Wu (東吳), is one of the three influential kingdoms in the Dynasty Warriors, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Dynasty Tactics series, and Kessen II. In Dynasty Warriors and their other appearances, the country is symbolized by the color red or a tiger. In Kessen II, they are symbolized by the color blue. The kingdom's territory was originally ruled by different governors in the south. They were conquered by the smaller Sun family. Thanks to the influence of the Four Families of Wu, the Sun family was able to establish their rule. Rulers #Sun Jian (posthumously) #Sun Ce (posthumously) #Sun Quan (222 ~ 252 AD) #Sun Liang (252 ~ 258 AD) - Sun Quan's youngest son #Sun Xiu (258 ~ 264 AD) - Sun Quan's sixth son #Sun Hao (264 ~ 280 AD) - Sun He's son Other Figures *Sun Qiang - Sun Jian's older brother, style name was Shengtai. All that is clearly known is that he lost his wife while he was still young and that his descendants went into royalty. *Sun Jing - Sun Jian's younger brother who helped his brother's campaigns. *Sun Yi - Sun Jian's third son, style name was Shubi. Possessed bravery and a physique that resembled Sun Ce. After Sun Ce's passing, he chose to serve under Sun Quan. Known to be a normally heroic person but turned violent when he was drunk. His rough behavior earned the grudge of three of his subordinates, who assassinated him in a banquet. His wife pleaded to sympathizers to have her husband avenged, which lead to a brief killing spree by the fugitives. The two final conspirators were slain by Xu Zhi and Yuan Sun's subordinates before they could defect to Cao Cao's forces. *Sun Kuang - Sun Jian's fourth son, style name was Jizuo. To quell the discontentments between Sun Quan and Cao Cao's forces following Sun Ce's passing, he married Cao Cao's niece. He had no other listed accomplishments, but his descendants were able to prosper. According to the Jiangbiao Zhuan, he made a grave error in the Battle of Dongkou. As punishment, he was deprived of the Sun name and sent to prison, which doubled as the spot where he died. *Sun Lang - Sun Jian's illegitimate son, mother unknown. Also known as Sun Ren, which became the given name for Lady Sun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. When Cao Xiu advanced with troops into Dongkuo, he and Lu Fan were able to drive back their invasion. At the same time, however, Sun Lang had accidentally set fire to ally war supplies. Sun Quan was greatly angered by the fault, banished him from royalty, and had him imprisoned. It is said that Sun Lang died while still in jail. *Sun Shao - Sun Ce's eldest child and an adopted son, who was considered too young to properly succeed his father. Served Sun Quan and was rewarded with high ranks. *Sun Shao - Sun Ce's legitimate child, born inside of wedlock. Could have been a posthumous son and at most was some few months old at Sun Ce's death. Probably received titles under the administration. *Sun Deng - Sun Quan's eldest son, crowned prince, style name was Zigao. Since his mother came from a poor background, he disciplined himself to be a wise and virtuous individual. When presented with the opportunity to rule, he was aware of his poor status and used illness as an excuse to avoid future disputes. He became archery and study friends with great individuals, such as Zhuge Ke and Zhang Xiu. He helped nurse his father's spirit after Sun Lu's death. As thanks, Sun Quan began to revere Sun Deng's neglected mother. He eventually succumbed to illness at age 33, but not before he informed Sun He that he dearly loved his brothers and father. His son was Sun Jun, who later became a regent. *Sun Lu - Sun Quan's second son, married Pan Jun's daughter, style name was Zizhi. Intelligent and bright, he was adored by his father. Sun Quan was advised by Gu Yong to make him ruler, but Sun Quan couldn't bring himself to give Sun Lu such a heavy responsibility and made him perform border patrols instead. Because he was young, he was feared by the people at first. However, Sun Lu ruled his area justly and it thrived in prosperity. Sun Lu passed away during the new year of 232 at age 20 by unknown causes. His death depressed Sun Quan to the point where he cried endlessly and refused to eat. *Sun He - Sun Quan's third son, crowned prince, style name was Zixiao. Studied hard since he was young, was known to be courteous, and excelled in horse riding and archery. Also said to have liked gambling. However, he and Sun Ba were favored just as equally by his father. To counter his brother's aggressions and false claims, Sun He gathered a great deal of supporters to oppose his brother. Although he and his supporters apologized for the dispute, Sun Quan didn't accept their words. His father finally decided to end the conflict by separating them, demoting Sun He to a commoner's status to the indignity of his vassals. He was later driven to commit suicide by Sun Jun. *Sun Ba - Sun Quan's fourth son, crowned prince, style name was Ziwei. Had to ask twice for his crown, refused the first time by his father. He was favored in a manner that was similar to the other princes, which he and other generals resented. To counter Sun He's presence, he rallied a great deal of followers and caused a split between the followers of the realm. After eight years of wrongful executions and accusations, Sun Quan decided to end the conflict by separating the brothers. He ordered Sun Ba to commit suicide. *Sun Fen - Sun Quan's fifth son, style name was Ziyang. Mentored by Lu Dai, but was said to not have the most ideal behavior. After his father's death, Zhuge Ke didn't deem him fit to follow his father and ordered him to report to Wuchang under Yu Zhang. Refused but quickly agreed after the advisor sent him a threatening letter that reprimanded his past behavior. Was rumored to have been involved with Zhuge Ke's death. After hearing a rumor that the grave of his beloved departed wife resembled a general named Zhang Jun, Sun Hao angrily ordered the deaths of Sun Fen and five other people. Ladies *Lady Wu - Sun Jian's known wife, Wu Jing's older sister. Gave birth to his four sons. Called Wu Guotai in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms games. *Chen Shi - Sun Jian's daughter, Sun Quan's older sister. Became Pan Jun's child. Her daughter became Pan Mi's wife. *name unknown - Sun Jian's daughter, Sun Quan's older sister. Hong Zi's wife. *Lady Sun - Sun Ce and Sun Quan's younger sister, Liu Bei's wife *Two Qiaos - Wives of Sun Ce (only known one) and Zhou Yu *Sun Ce's eldest daughter - Wife of Gu Yong's eldest son, Gu Shao *Sun Ce's second daughter - Lu Xun's wife *Sun Ce's third daughter - Wife of Zhu Zhi's second son, Zhu Ji *Lady Xie - Sun Quan's first wife, also known as Lady Wu, born in Guiji, Shanying. Quickly lost favor once Lady Xu was introduced and died at a young age. Written to have had a younger brother in the Book of the Later Han. *Lady Xu - Sun Quan's second wife, born in Wu, Fuchun. Granddaughter of Sun Jian's younger sister, Xu Gun's daughter. Previously Lu Shang's wife until her first husband's death. Married when Sun Quan was living in Wu and became Sun Deng's foster mother. However, he divorced her due to her jealous character and left her to live in Wu. Suggested to be named empress by Sun Deng and other vassals, but Sun Quan refused. Died of illness after Sun Quan became emperor. *Lady Bu - Sun Quan's third wife, born in Xuzhou, Huaiyin. From the same family tree as Bu Zhi and biological mother of Sun Quan's two daughters. Loved by Sun Quan, but wasn't made empress to the disbelief of his vassals. Gave her the posthumous respect befitting an empress and buried her in a masoleum at Purple Mountain, giving her the posthumous name Liangshi. *Lady Wang - Sun Quan's fourth wife, born in Xuzhou, Langye. Wang Lujiu's daughter, Sun He's biological mother. Dies after being neglected by Sun Ba's group after her son was crowned prince. Posthumously named Empress Dayi by Sun Xiu. *Lady Wang - Sun Quan's fifth wife, born in Xuzhou, Nanyang, Sun Xiu's biological mother. Driven out after Sun He became crowned prince and died in Gongan. Posthumously named Empress Jinghuai by Sun Xiu. *Lady Pan - Sun Quan's sixth wife, born in Guiji, Juzhang, Sun Liang's biological mother. Father was a government official but committed a crime and was executed. Only one to become empress during her lifetime. Neglected the palace maids and was mysteriously killed in 252. Buried in a mausoleum at Purple Mountain. *Lady Yuan - Sun Quan's concubine, Yuan Shu's daughter. After Lady Bu passed away, there was a small movement to make her empress. Lady Pan slandered her to Sun Quan and he killed her in retaliation. *Xieji - Sun Quan's mistress, Sun Ba's biological mother. *Zhongji - Sun Quan's mistress, Sun Fen's biological mother. *unnamed mistress - sometimes called Lady Zhong due to embroidery from the Six Dynasty painter's period. *Sun Luban - Sun Quan's eldest daughter, style name was Dahu, married to Zhou Yu's son, Zhou Jun. Husband died while young so she remarried to Quan Cong and was known as Princess Quan. Said to have been dearly devoted to her father. Confided with her father over the two princes' dispute after his relations with Lady Wang soured. Accused of being involved with Sun Liang's attempt to remove Sun Lin and was exiled to Yuzhang. *Sun Shi (speculative) - Sun Quan's second daughter, married to Liu Zuan. Died young. *Sun Luyu - Sun Quan's third daughter, style name was Xiaohu, married to Zhu Ju so she was also known as Princess Zhu. Later married to Liu Zhan. In 255, Sun Ying and Sun Yi failed in a coup d'état. Sun Luyu was accused as one of the ringleaders and was executed. Vassals Magnificent Five The Magnificent Five are five integral generals that Sun Jian noted were his four most skilled followers were. They were reputed for their thorough knowledge of battle as well as their martial prowess. The four subordinates are given their own unique weapon in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel. *Sun Jian *Cheng Pu - uses a steel-spined spear with a snake-headed blade; called the "Serpent Spear" *Huang Gai - uses an iron rod *Han Dang - uses a heavy great backsword *Zu Mao - wields a pair of swords-of-war Five Wu Elders The Five Wu Elders or Five Veterans of Wu (吳大老) refers to a group of long-standing and highly respected generals who served Wu faithfully. *Huang Gai *Cheng Pu *Ding Feng *Han Dang *Zhu Zhi Four Families of Wu The Four Families of Wu (呉郡の四姓) are prestigious and rich families in Wu. They were held in high regard before the Sun family came to rule and their support greatly sustained the kingdom. In the Shishuo Xinyu, each family is additionally characterized with a particular trait. The families, their characteristic, and a few of their successful members are as follows: *'Gu' - devoted: Gu Yong, Gu Tan *'Lu' - warrior: Lu Xun, Lu Kang, Lu Ji *'Zhu' - loyal: Zhu Huan, Zhu Ran, Zhu Zhi *'Zhang' - scholar: Zhang Wen, Zhang Cheng Two Zhangs The Two Zhangs are two advisers recommended to Sun Ce by Zhou Yu on the former's journey to conquer Wu. After much persuasion from Sun Ce himself, the two joined him. It is a common belief that the two are brothers, however, this is not mentioned in historical sources nor explicitly mentioned in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel. *Zhang Zhao - greatly respected regarding advice on the internal affairs of Wu *Zhang Hong - persuaded Sun Quan to change the teritorry's capital into Jianye, which would later become a foundation for future dynasties Advisers *Cheng Bing *Ding Gu *Gu Tan *He Zhi *Hua He *Kan Ze *Li Su (style name: Weigong) *Lou Xuan *Lu Fan *Lu Ji *Lu Ju *Lu Kai *Lu Mao *Lu Meng *Lu Su *Lu Yin *Pan Jun *Sun Lin *Teng Yin *Wan Yu *Wang Fan *Wu Can *Xue Zong *Yan Jun *Yin Li *Yu Fan *Zhang Wen *Zhuge Jin *Zhuge Ke *Zhou Fang *Zhou Yu Generals Sun Jian's army *Chen Wu *Sun Ben *Sun He (adopted into family) *Wei Zhao *Wu Jing Sun Ce's army *Deng Dang *Dong Xi *He Qi *Hua Xin *Jiang Qin *Ling Cao *Ling Tong *Lu Fan *Lu Ji *Lu Meng *Lu Su *Quan Cong *Song Qian *Sun Fu *Sun Jiao *Sun Shao (style: Changxu) *Sun Yu *Taishi Ci *Yu Fan *Zhang Hong *Zhang Zhao *Zhou Tai *Zhu Ran Wu's army *Cen Hun *Chen Biao *Chen Xiu *Cheng Zi *Ding Feng *Ding Feng (younger brother) *Fu Shiren *Gan Ning *Gu Tan *Gu Yong *Jiang Yi *Liu Jue *Liu Zan *Lu Dai *Lu Jing *Lu Ju *Lu Kang *Lu Kai *Lu Shu *Luo Tong *Mi Fang *Ma Zhong *Pan Zhang *Puyang Xing *Quan Duan *Quan Yi *Sun Huan *Sun Yi *Taishi Xiang *Teng Yin *Wu Can *Xu Sheng *Xue Ying *Xue Zong *Yu Si *Zhang Bu *Zhang Cheng *Zhang Fen *Zhang Wen *Zhang Xiu *Zhen Ji *Zhongli Mu *Zhou Fang *Zhou Shao *Zhu Huan *Zhu Ji *Zhu Yi *Zhuge Jin *Zhuge Liang (style name: Zhongsi) Fictional Followers Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Ge Ding - appeared in chapter 53. Taishi Ci's subordinate who infiltrated Zhang Liao's army. He and his brother were found out and executed. *Jia Hua - appeared in chapter 53. Worked together with Song Qian at Hefei and was one of the generals who tried to retrieve Sun Ren in the following chapter. *Tan Xiong - appeared in chapter 82. Sun Huan's general. Wounds Zhang Bao's horse at Yiling. Later held captured by Guan Xing and was executed for wounding the horse. *Zhou Shan - appeared in chapter 61. Sun Ren's personal assistant. Attacked by Zhang Fei when she tried to return to her home with Liu Shan. From Other Sources *Cao Wenming - original character from Koei. Relations Allies *Han *Wei (before the Battle of He Fei; During the Battle of Fan Castle) *Shu (before Guan Yu's capture and death at the Battle of Fan Castle) Enemies *Nanman *Wei (after the Battle of He Fei; after the Battle of Fan Castle) *Shu (after Guan Yu's capture and death at the Battle of Fan Castle) *Yuan Shu (after declaring himself emperor) See Also *Kingdom of Wu Walkthrough *Wu (Warriors Orochi) Category:Wu